Physically, Spiritually, Legally
by Caneeltje
Summary: Finally, Booth is settling into the life he had always wanted for him and Brennan. But things are about to change... Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to our new story, everyone! After Danger in the Date, we decided to go for something less angsty. This fic is to make you feel good ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Physically**

While whistling to a tune he liked, Booth did bathroom duty without complaining. He'd already cleaned the toilet, and now proceeded to lift the lid from the small waste bin. He reached to grab the plastic waste bag and close it off, when he noticed something and stopped. Was that...? Naw, it couldn't be. _She'd tell me. Wouldn't she?_ Forgetting about his tasks, Booth took the thing out. _Holy mother of God._

She stood in the mall, staring at baby clothes, trying to process the meaning of the positive pregnancy test she had taken earlier that morning. Brennan didn't know what to think about it. _Booth and I have been together for a few months now. But does that mean that our relationship is strong enough for this? Besides, we haven't even talked about it. I suppose I knew he's always wanted more children. But do I want children? And even if he does want them, would he want me to be their mother? _ The doubts flashed through her mind at a dizzying speed, leaving her immobile, staring at baby clothes and pacifiers.

He scrambled into the living room, searching surfaces and drawers for his phone. Finally, he found it. His fingers speed-dialled the love of his life.

Brennan could feel the phone vibrating in her jacket. She really wanted to ignore it, to just turn her cell phone of. But since she had done that once - in the beginning of their relationship - she had never done it again. She smiled softly as she remembered how Booth had stormed into the lab, worried sick because she hadn't answered his phone calls. He had made her promise to never do that again, to keep her phone turned on at all times. Since he had made sense - claiming that they had a dangerous job and that they had to make sure they could always contact each other - she sighed, got her phone out of her pocket and answered as she walked out of the mall. "Dr. Brennan speaking."

"Bones!" Booth called into the phone like a worrying idiot. He realised how he sounded and tempered his voice to a normal level. "Temperance, honey," he continued, "Where are you, darling?"

"I'm outside of the mall, Booth," she answered him slowly, slightly surprised as he yelled into the phone.

"Okay. When are you coming home?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure yet, Booth." Brennan had planned to think this through before she went home again and had found a way to tell him. And since she was nowhere near that, she hadn't been planning on going home yet.

"Where do you need to go, then?" Booth couldn't wait for her to get home. He certainly refused to have this conversation over the phone.

_Damn it, I hadn't thought about giving him a plausible explanation._ The truth was that she had been trying to decide whether she should go to the hospital and see her OBGYN or if she should tell Booth first and go to the doctor together.

"You still there? Listen, I don't care what it is you wanted to do, except when it's really important of course, but I'd really like you to come home. Please? Can I pick you up somewhere?"

"Uhm, okay. I'm standing outside of the mall right now, I suppose you can pick me up. Booth what is wrong?" A horrible feeling settled inside of her. "Did I do something wrong? You're not mad at me or anything are you? Because if you are, I would rather you just tell me."

"No, no! I'm not mad at you, on the contrary! I miss you. Listen, I'm jumping into the car right now. Will you be waiting at the coffee parlour? I'll call you when I get there." Booth pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you soon." She started to walk towards the coffee parlour as she said goodbye and disconnected the call. _I wonder what that was all about. _Once she got there, she ordered a cup of hot chocolate milk, knowing that if the test had been correct, she should avoid caffeine for the sake of the embryo growing inside of her. The mere thought of a growing tiny human being inside of her made her body feel warm. Strangely, it came with a sense of being strong and incredibly vulnerable at the same time. Brennan sipped her hot beverage as she pondered the facts of her situation and what they meant to her.

Booth focused on the traffic as much as he could. Finally, he reached the shopping centre, parked the SUV - which took some time - and got out. With both nervousness and energy, he walked towards the coffee parlour. He entered and his eyes wandered through the space. Most of the tables were occupied. Automatically, he scanned the ones near the corners and windows first. There she was, her back towards him. Gorgeous shiny auburn curls falling down her back and shoulders. A calmness radiating off her that made one notice her. She was special. You could see that by as much as glancing at her. Booth smiled, so proud that this woman wanted to belong with him. He approached her table. "Good afternoon, gorgeous," he said and pressed a loving kiss in her hair, to her temple. As he noticed her cup of chocolate milk, he opted to sit with her instead of whisk her away immediately.

Brennan smiled at him as he kissed her and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked as she took a sip, slightly turning her body towards the counter, ready to get up and go get something warm for him to drink. _It's a cold winter this year._

"No, just drink yours and we'll be off," he smiled at her. He was fidgety, itchy in his seat. "Good choice, though, hot chocolate." Booth realised he was rambling. "How was the shopping?" He loved watching the expressions on her face. They showed so subtly, and so beautifully. He could still see the remnants of her content at getting kissed by him. She could deny it all she wanted, but she always gave herself away. She loved to be loved. And she was.

She nodded as she turned back to him. "Well, I didn't really buy anything. Except for the hot chocolate of course." She looked at him. "You know, it reminds me of my mom. Especially this time of the year. With the snow outside, me and Russ would always hold little contests. Like, who could build the bigger snowman. We would spend hours trying to get ours to be as big as we could and then Dad would come out and judge, although he never really picked. I still can't understand how he got away with that, but he did." Her voice became softer as she talked about her own family. "My mom would always stay inside and make hot chocolate for all of us when we did that. She said that you needed something in your tummy to warm you up from the inside out."

Booth smiled. "I can see that," he agreed with her mother. It felt like a big loss that he'd never had the chance to get to know her mom. He always pictured Ruth Keenan - or Christine Brennan - as a strong, confident woman with classic beauty which she deemed unimportant. A woman who could hold up her own and simplified the world around her by catching it in a net of logic and reason, though she possessed a good intuition and a caring personality. Much like her daughter. "So you didn't buy anything?" Booth changed the subject. "How did that happen?"

"I wasn't looking for anything specific, so I didn't buy anything. Is there something we need at home? Something I was supposed to buy?"

"Nope." She was drinking her hot chocolate too slowly – which only meant that she wasn't gulping it down like he desired she would so they could get out of there and go home. Where they could discuss the possibly perfect news. "But you've enjoyed yourself? I hope you did, because while you were gone I cleaned the bathrooms and kitchen. How 'bout that, huh?" Booth said with a self-satisfied grin.

Brennan put the cup to her lips and sipped at the liquid as she processed his words. _The kitchen AND both the bathrooms? What if he found it? Oh god, I have to go home and check. What if he did? Am I okay with him knowing? Well, it really doesn't matter anymore, it's too late now anyway. _Quickly, she finished the hot chocolate and put the cup back down, a game plan all set in her mind. "Really, huh? The kitchen and BOTH the bathrooms? Now that I'd like to see!" She got up, winked at him and pulled on her coat, her gloves and her scarf. "Let's go!"

Yes! Now she was moving at the pace he preferred. Booth smiled at her and got up, too. She signalled the waitress and left money and a generous tip on the table. Then, she took the arm he offered her and they walked out into the cold. The freezing air hit their warm faces and stung a little. They hurried to the SUV. "You'll be amazed at the lengths I go to in order to keep your surroundings clean," he said grinning as they climbed in and he settled behind the wheel. "You'll be amazed at the lengths I'll go to to do anything you ask from me." That was both the truth, and a small hint to prepare her for his questioning, if it came to that.

She frowned a little at his words. "I know Booth. You've proven your willingness to protect me over the years. I know how much you care about me." She slightly turned her head and added softly. "I love you, too." Even after nearly eight months of dating, she still felt self-conscious every time she said it. She had always proclaimed that love didn't exist and a part of her always feared he would call her on her change of heart, yet he never did.

His heart always melted at the way she spoke those words so shyly, but certainly not without conviction. He reached over and curled his fingers around her delicate yet strong and capable hand. "And I love you, Bones."

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence. She found herself thinking about the last eight months and all the changes that had occurred. Booth had told her he loved her and she had told him that she thought she loved him too, but that she wasn't sure. He had been very patient with her, moving things at a slow pace. When he comforted her one night, after a particularly bad dream – triggered by a horrible case, which had led to Booth staying the night at her place - she realized that she loved him, too. That had been the first time she had said it. It had also been the first time they had made love. Brennan smiled softly at the memory. A few weeks later he had moved in with her, since her apartment was the logical choice and now, now she was pregnant.

Booth couldn't help but glance at her stealthily several times during the drive home. Good. She did seem a little tortured. That meant there was a big issue she was dealing with. His insides had turned into jelly. Was he becoming a father again? Had they created a living human being together? Was it growing inside her body now? God, he loved her. With a smirk on his face, he drove them home and parked the SUV. After she unbuckled but before she could get out, he leaned towards her. "Bones," he said, and she questioningly turned her face towards him. He caught her lips with his and gave her a playful wink. Luckily, she laughed. He loved the sound of her laughter.

She laughed at his silly behavior. She got out of the car, but instead of walking towards the front door - like she usually did - she decided to wait until he joined her on the sidewalk. She smiled at him, trying to hide the nervous feeling in her tummy and realized that this time, there actually was something more than just the feeling of nervousness in her tummy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him, so they could keep each other warm.

He held her to him and felt delighted at the pressure of her arms around him. They walked up to the house together, and she unlocked the door and got in first. She always went in first. Even though they were together, she hadn't stopped valuing her independence. He had known she'd do that from the start, and he was okay with it. As long as she let him hold her and express his love for her.

As she entered their apartment - it was no longer hers, it was theirs - she quickly took off her gloves and her scarf, followed by her coat and her shoes. She put them away and turned to him. Expectantly, she looked at him, once again wondering whether he wanted her home so quickly because he had found out, or if something else was going on.

They both peeled off their winter-protective clothing. Then she turned to him and regarded him with a look that suddenly made him wonder whether she knew that he knew. Booth swallowed, thinking feverishly if there could be any way he'd misinterpreted the stick. He came up empty. The thing had been positive. What did he want to say to her? Of all the beautiful things he could have said, what left his mouth was absolutely nothing. He opened it, yes, but the words got stuck somewhere in his throat. To cover up his speechlessness, he quickly bent down and kissed her passionately. They both knew what they knew, didn't they? His kiss was meant to take her doubts away. Why else would he be kissing her as if he saw her in a new light and his heart was on fire for her? Booth was kissing her like a luck-drunk, love-struck fool and he didn't care.

She was overwhelmed by his passionate kiss, but she didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around him and eagerly returned his kiss. As they broke apart for air, she comfortably settled in his arms, her heart racing. _Does he know? I have to figure out if he found the test or not._ She spoke up. "So, I think you said something about having cleaned the kitchen and the bathrooms? 'Cause that, I'd like to see." She quickly pressed her lips to his and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. As they got there, she looked around. "Well, the kitchen is very clean. Looks like you did a good job in here. BUT did you empty the trash can?" She let go of his hand and quickly checked it. "Yup, you thought about it. Let's go check out the bathroom."

Oh, she damn well knew that he knew now. She was just verifying it in a not so very subtle way. Booth was grinning the entire time as she pulled him from one room to another. Eventually, they entered the bathroom where he'd found the pregnancy test. His stomach did a flip-flop every time the word entered his thoughts. She checked the waste bin and color shot to her cheeks. They were standing on opposite sides of the room, Booth in the doorway and she next to the bin. For a moment, she didn't move, and with a wicked grin he spoke, "Don't worry, I saved your evidence."

As she opened the waste bin and found it empty, her cheeks flushed. _It's gone. But did he see it, or didn't he pay attention to it? _As he spoke up, she knew that he knew. "So you found it?" she asked him, wishing that the stupid blushing would stop. It was making her feel very self-conscious.

"Damn right I did," Booth replied, feeling as though his face would split in half from the ear-to-ear grin he couldn't get off his face. He was enjoying watching her reactions. Though he could hardly control himself, he remained standing in the doorway, a hand on his hip.

Well, he looked very happy and pleased with himself, but she hadn't really had time to think this through. But maybe, they could do that together. Brennan slowly approached him. "Well, in that case, I think we should talk, no?"

"What's there to talk about? Bones, you're becoming a mommy and I will be the daddy!" Booth called out and lifted her in his arms, twirling them around in the bathroom, not able to contain his sheer happiness any longer. He slowed down and allowed her feet to touch the floor. "But if you want to talk, that's fine, darling," he told her and lovingly kissed her mouth. "Though if you'd rather do something that doesn't involve talking, I'll be glad to participate." Not even awaiting her response, he hugged her.

She hugged him back. "Well, I still think we should talk. But let's not do that in the bathroom, okay?" She slightly pulled back and kissed his cheek, grabbing his right hand, guiding him back to the living room.

There was something funny about the way he walked. As if his feet weren't actually touching the floor. As though he was floating. As if he was a balloon that she was pulling through the house.

They sat down, facing each other. "You asked me on the phone when I was coming home, right? And I said I didn't know yet. Then you asked me where I still had to go, but I didn't really answer that one either, did I?" She squirmed in her seat. "You weren't supposed to know yet. The reason for my 'shopping trip' was to figure out whether or not I should go to the doctor before I tell you." She felt the blush intensifying as she stared at her knees.

"Uh huh," he replied stupidly, trying to get his mind back in place and down to earth. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asked, without judgment. Of course, he wanted to know the minute she did, but he could understand that women would always be a bit hesitant before telling their partners. Them guys were a big part of the whole process, but the final word was always for the woman. It was her body. A mutual decision, but she had the final say. Period.

"Well, I wanted to make sure, you know. Even though these tests are reliable, a blood test is the only way to know for sure." She shrugged. "And I needed time to think about it." _Surely, he can understand that, right?_

Booth patted her knee. "Of course." He smiled reassuringly at her. "So forget about my enthusiastic reaction just now. What do you think? How do you feel about this?" His eyes wandered to her belly, inconspicuously flat as usual, but harboring the tiny beginnings of life. Booth drew his gaze back to her eyes and left his hand on her knee.

"Well, it's a little soon, isn't it? I mean, we've only been in a romantic relationship for eight months. The actual pregnancy will be longer than that." She covered his hand with her own as she looked up at him.

"Okay," he nodded, "I can see that. But then, look at it from this perspective. You've just measured our relationship in terms of months. Time. Which is scientifically very nice, tangible and accurate. However, in terms of feeling, I feel like we've been together for years and I honestly believe that I'll never love someone like I love you. It just doesn't get much better than this for me. It's something I know in my heart. We'll have the rest of our lives to add to these eight months. And eight months isn't really eight months, is it? We've known each other for over five years. That's how I look at it. You have a right to feel differently, though," he assured her.

Brennan thought about his words for a few moments. She nodded. "We have known each other for quite a while now. And these eight months have been really good. But it's just," she sighed, trying to find the right words. "It's unexpected, I suppose. I know what I said in Sweets office, about having kids, but the circumstances were different then and I suppose I just went out for a bit to think about whether or not I want to have kids. Be a mom." That's where part of the problem lay. She was convinced Booth would be a terrific father for their child, just like he was for Parker. _I want to be a good parent, just like him, but I don't know if I will be._

His chest swelled as she said that the months they've been together were good for her. "You'll have nine months to adjust to the idea, Bones..." he began, smiling, "No, sorry, that was a joke. And with bad timing," he added, smiling apologetically now. "What I meant to tell you," he took her hands in his, "is that as far as the choice to have children is concerned, that's up to you. But I know you and I know how your mind works. First of all, it's way too fast for me to keep up," he cocked an eyebrow at her, keeping the tone of their conversation light. "But all humor aside, I want you to know that I think you'll be a great mom if you choose to have this child. I really do." Booth squeezed her hands.

She squeezed his hands back, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions that flowed through her body as he so easily singled out her biggest worry and eased it without her even having to voice it. "Choose? You mean that if I decide that I never want kids and that if I decide to end this pregnancy, you would be okay with that?" Tears shone in her eyes as she realized how selfless he really was when it came to her.

His heart ached for her. Booth knew how hard she was on herself. She would not allow herself a single misstep when it came to this. If he would have to live up to the standards she set for herself, he'd be frightened at the prospect of raising children, too. "You know, my first priority is you. If there's anything in this world I know for sure, it's that I want to be with you. I'll go through a little crisis, of course, if you decide you don't want this baby, but eventually, I'll learn to live with it."

Without thinking about it, she threw herself in his arms and started to cry from the enormity of emotions his words evoked. "That is the most caring thing anyone has ever said to me, Seeley."

Taken by surprise, he caught her immediately, protectively wrapping his arms around her. When Bones was in tears, everyone else had better leave her alone. He always made sure of that. "It's okay, Bones," he said reassuringly, stroking her back. "I'll never leave you. Not over this, not over anything." He pressed a kiss into her hair, the scent of which always managed to soothe him.

As she heard his words, Brennan pulled back. "No, no, you don't understand, Booth. I don't - I'm not going to abort." She held his face in her hands. "You'll have to teach me how to be a good parent though. But you'll do that, right?" She gazed in his eyes, trying to convince him she was serious, while simultaneously trying to find an answer to her own question.

Relief washed through him. A smile broke through. "My experience does trump yours in this case," he stated teasingly. "But we're in this together. No doubt in my mind I'm taking my half of the responsibility. Hell, I'd take full without a doubt. Point is, you're not on your own in this. You'll have to trust me. And I'll trust you." Booth cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped at a tear. "It's going to be great, Temperance," he whispered.

Reassured, Brennan softly pressed her lips to his. "I think we're done talking now. How about that other activity you wanted to engage in?"

* * *

**What do you think about this first chapter? Do you want more? Please let us know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reactions to the first chapter! We hope you'll enjoy the second just as much.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: Spiritually**

**Previously on Physically, Spiritually, Legally:**

_She softly pressed her lips to his. "I think we're done talking now. How about that other activity you wanted to engage in?"_

He smiled against her lips. "Who-ho, woman, warn a man before you do him in." Not giving her time to reply, he kissed her deeply, pushing her back until she fell onto her back.

Brennan reached for the hem of her sweater and pulled it off, sending it flying through the room with a flick of her wrist. "Don't tell me you are going to make me wait, are you, Booth?"

He grunted helplessly against her neck. She would be the death of him one day, he was sure of it, and it would be a sweet death. He began pressing kisses to her bare skin, following the outline of her clavicles and the column of her throat as his hands found hers and he interlaced their fingers. "When have I ever made you wait, huh?" Booth grinned between kisses, knowing damn well that he had done that exact thing, driving her mad with desire. The mere memory caused blood flow to increase in a certain body part. His hips moved once between her legs, much of their own accord. "God help me, I'm addicted to you," he murmured between more kisses.

"Not God, Seeley. Just me," she answered, smiling broadly. "And don't tempt me, you still have to pay for that one. Not today though." She grabbed his shirt and gave it a quick tug. "Lose it."

Oh, she was definitely the alpha female. And they were about to celebrate their future parenthood very fittingly. "You're right," he breathed. "God has nothing to do with this. Just you," he said as he attacked her mouth again, licking her lips and as she gasped, slipped his tongue inside her mouth just as his hips ground into her again. That always got her. Booth let go of her hands and broke contact with her mouth fleetingly as he got rid of his shirt. It seemed to offend her very much, so it had to go.

Brennan closed her eyes as he slipped his tongue between her lips and pressed his body closer to hers, teasing her with the promise of more. "You know," she panted, "we are entirely overdressed for this. You mind giving me a hand?"

"Not at all," Booth said huskily and immediately began unbuttoning her pants, proceeding to unzip them and pull them off of her, revealing endless legs that could seduce and wrap around him.

"Good," she agreed and let him take those constricting pants off. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Everything else simply had to go. As soon as her pants were a thing of the past, she sat up and grabbed his belt buckle. "Cocky, huh? Care to show me? You know me, Booth. I need _hard _evidence before I can just accept something like this as the truth." She grinned at him as she quickly unzipped his pair of trousers and pushed them down to his knees. As soon as she had done that, she laid back down, waiting impatiently for him to get rid of the damn piece of garment and get back to her.

He actually managed to fall onto the floor as he got too impatient removing his pants. Her laughter ringed in his ears, but she would soon stop. He would distract her until she couldn't control the direction of her own thoughts anymore. He quickly removed his striped socks, too. "I'll show you all right," he muttered as he jumped up and down, almost losing his balance as his sock refused to come off in one pull. "Couch or bedroom?" he asked her as he finally managed with the sock. "Decide quickly."

She couldn't help but laugh even louder as she watched him almost lose his balance while he removed his socks. Realizing she was still wearing her own, she sat up and got rid of her own socks as well. Her laughter died a little before she answered. Brennan locked eyes with him as she laid back down on the couch. "I think you've kept me waiting long enough, don't you?"

"Yep! Couch it is," Booth agreed, and got back between her legs. He went more slowly this time, always wanting to savour these moments of intimacy he shared with her. "You're perfect," he said, as his eyes and hands reverently trailed over her skin, following the feminine shapes of her body.

"I'd like to hear you say that in 6 or 7 months," she mumbled as her hands were finally able to caress his skin. Quickly they found their way around his torso, slowly gliding down his muscular back to rest on the top of his boxers.

"I'll say it again by that time and mean it," Booth promised her, feeling ecstatic at the prospect of watching her belly grow. His hands came to rest on her belly, and he bent down to kiss it. All the while, he thoroughly enjoyed the feel of her soft, feminine hands on his bare skin.

Her hands found their way into his short, dark hair as he bent down to kiss her tummy. "I'll hold you to it," she gently guided his face closer to hers again, needing to feel his entire body pressed against hers. She trailed kisses from his collarbone to the side of his neck, giving the sensitive area a quick lick, before she whispered her request to him. "I need you to make love to me. Please, Seeley, make love to me."

A tenderness surrounded his heart. "Of course, darling." He kissed her gently, lowering his body onto hers. His hands were gliding over her ribcage, rounding her back, reaching to unclasp her bra.

She instinctively arched her spine, pressing her body to his, while creating a little room for his hands, so he could finally take the damn thing off. "I love you, Booth," she whispered softly as he slowly removed her bra.

"Right back atcha," he spoke against the swell of her newly revealed breasts. His hands cupped them and began a slow massage, creating pressures he knew she craved. Whenever they made love, he didn't care about himself. He just wanted to give her pleasure. Since the moment he'd realized that, Booth knew he was hooked on her for life. No other woman had been so fascinating to him that she made him forget about his own selfish delights.

Her hips moved of their own accord as he lovingly massaged her breasts. She could feel her body respond to his administrations and she wrapped her legs around his waist, delighting in the slight friction it created. "Booth?"

He moaned against her neck as he felt her legs wrap around him, his erection becoming painfully trapped between their bodies. He shifted to take away his discomfort, then lowered his mouth to her nipple, lavishing it with attention.

He made her forget what she had been about to say as he moved against her, followed by the delicious sensation of feeling his mouth close around her nipple. She tightened her grip around his waist with her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck, needing him close.

He let go of one nipple, his ego expanding as she made her pleasure known. That a humble man like him could make a goddess like her feel so good... He would be wearing a grin for a week after this. And he hadn't even really started, his erection reminded him. He paused as he moved from one breast to the other. "What were you going to say?"

"Well," she started, slightly out of breath, feeling her heart racing, "since you don't seem to get it, I'll have to spell it out for you. I want you naked, Booth." She smiled at him as she continued in a husky whisper, "And I'm wearing too many clothes myself. Don't you agree?"

Oh, damn. "You're brilliant," he managed to get out and started pulling at her underwear, sliding it down her delicious legs. He discarded the garment and grabbed a foot, began to kiss it. Booth kissed her ankle, proceeded down her shin as his hand followed the perfect curve of her calf.

She closed her eyes as she refrained from commenting on the pace - which was way too slow for her liking - since she had learned her lesson the hard way. Last time she had done that, he had driven her insane before finally giving her what she needed. She wondered where he found the control to go so slow all the time. She moaned softly as she felt his hands and lips caressing her leg, intensifying the awareness of her own body as he slowly claimed it as his.

Booth could feel the ligaments in her knee joint under his palm. His lips had already moved on. To her thigh. Her inner thigh. Triumphantly, he felt her squirm under his administrations. Just as he was about to reach the uppermost part of her inner thigh, he maliciously drew back and gave his love and attention to her other leg. He had completely forgotten to remove his boxers like she'd asked him to, being engrossed in worshipping her lovely body.

She groaned as he shifted his attention away from her thigh only to start again at the bottom of her other foot. She opened her eyes and as she saw he still had his boxers on, she quickly sat up and put one hand on his chest, halting his movements. "No more touching, Booth." Brennan grinned wickedly, enjoying his reaction.

His eyes widened at her interruption and the wicked gleam in her eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips pink and just a tiny bit swollen from his attentions. His heart pumped a little faster as he noticed these things. He combed his hand through her soft curls, thinking she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "I don't have a choice in the matter. I NEED to touch you," he told her breathlessly and leaned in to kiss her.

She drew back, unable to get rid of the grin. "Stand up, please."

"Well, if you're going to say 'please'," he grinned and did as she asked, moving away from her body and standing next to the couch, doubting whether or not he wanted to know what she was up to.

She sat up herself and looked up at him. "You really don't seem to get it, do you, Booth? So let me make this clear." She placed her hands on his abs and slowly slid them lower while she spoke. "I. Want. You. NAKED." She grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled them down, letting the fabric pool around his ankles on the floor. "Much better," she mumbled contently as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his hip, careful to avoid touching him where he clearly needed her touch the most. "Much, much better," she repeated out loud as she laid back down on the couch.

Booth had closed his eyes for fear of coming at the mere sight of her face near his hips. When she stopped touching him, he quickly opened them again and stepped out of his boxers. "Sorry, honey," he grinned and lowered his body on top of hers, grinding his erection against her thigh teasingly. Remembering there was one breast that he hadn't given his full attention to, he kissed from her lips down to her jaw, throat, collar bone, the swell of her breast, and then her nipple. Meanwhile, he used one arm to bear some of his weight as he didn't want to crush her, and the other to stroke lazily between her thighs.

As he slipped one hand between her thighs, she had to stifle a cry of pleasure as she once again wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers over his cheek, hoping he would look up at her.

Her touch coaxed his eyes to fix on her face, and he moved up higher, kissing her wonderful lips, smiling happily at her. Her legs were offering him more of her, and he slowly pushed one finger inside her. She was hot and slick as always, and his erection grew even taller. "That feel good?" he asked her, knowing her answer, but his ego craving the high.

"Yes. More. Please?" She added the last word, knowing what effect it had on him, to hear her pleading. She rarely did, but right now, she couldn't care less. She needed more of him. Everything.

Please? She was saying please again? Oh, boy. He was powerless to refuse even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. Booth cocked his eyebrows. "Anything for you," he promised as he kissed her lips while simultaneously adding another finger, pumping his hand a bit faster. He couldn't hold his hips still anymore and they moved slowly, rhythmically between her legs, wanting to take the place of his hand.

She closed her eyes as he added another finger and started to move faster. The feeling intensified as the rest of his body joined in the motions. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close as she promised him her love, her heart and her body in heated whispers.

At that moment Booth forgot all about himself, and became one with her, their souls melting together. She was all around him, in him. His thumb rubbed her to add to the sensations she was experiencing, and which he was experiencing with her. Booth kept his eyes open to watch her face, her lovely features. He kissed her jaw with a gentleness that contradicted the movements of his hand between her legs.

She arched her spine as she finally fell into oblivion. Needing to anchor herself to something, anything, she wrapped her arms around him and her nails dug deep into his shoulders as her orgasm crashed over her.

Booth felt as proud as he could ever be, that he was capable of making her feel so pretty damn good. She was the love of his life, and now, the mother of his child, too! And freaking amazing. _And mine,_ a voice deep within him growled. He pushed it back. No animalistic behaviors. He let her ride it out, slowly pumping her until she'd come back from her high. He kissed her sweetly on her slightly parted lips. "You're so beautiful," he whispered in a soft voice.

At his soft whisper, she opened her eyes again. Her hands gently guided him closer as she pressed her lips against his. "That was," she pressed another kiss to his neck, "unbelievably" she returned to his lips, "satisfying." She held him close to her as she ended her statement, voice still husky. "But not what I asked for, Booth."

"Do I hear you complaining after I've just blown your mind, Dr Brennan?" Booth said disbelievingly, retracting his hand from between her legs. Her body was hot and slightly sweaty underneath him, exactly the way he loved her to be. Her eyes never allowed him to see so deeply into her heart as on these moments, when she'd let everything go. Control, science, brain. She let that go for him. Because she trusted him.

"No, Agent Booth. Unless you missed the part where I said it was extremely satisfying. Luckily for you, the female body is capable of having another orgasm, no matter how satisfying the first one was. So I suggest you use that to your advantage," slowly, she trailed her hand down his chest, down his abs, until she firmly cupped him in her hands, "...when we make love." She gently squeezed him. "Thank you for the preview, Seeley, but now I would like to experience the main event." She pressed her lips to his as she waited for him to react.

Booth turned to jelly in her hands and coherent thought processes were no longer something he was capable of. He longed to be inside her. His heart was opening, allowing vulnerability and emotion to come to the surface, and he needed to be in a safe place when that happened. She was his safe place. He settled his hips between her legs, his erection pressing against her damp opening. Booth softly kissed her, sucking on her lower lip. As of now, she was the stronger one.

Brennan could see the change take place in his eyes. The love shone brightly through in the warm browns. Using the fact that her legs were still wrapped around his waist, she slowly guided him inside of her as she deepened their kiss. Mirroring his action, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. As soon as they were connected, she started to slowly rock her hips, slowly stimulating his body, as she continued to press her lips to his shoulder, his neck, his jaw.

She took control and joined their bodies, his head falling to her chest. Booth let her adjust to his size inside her. She was tighter when she'd just had an orgasm and he was always careful not to hurt her. She directed his face towards hers and kissed him sensually.

Brennan kept the movements of her hips steady. She never took the fact that he was aware and attentive to her body for granted, so when she had adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her, she gently bit his lower lip and gave it a soft tug, trying to convey the message that she was ready for him to move inside of her.

The small pain alerted him to the fact that she was fine now, and he caressed her hair as he moved out of her, then slowly in. Booth felt so much love for her it was impossible to hurt her. She usually had to take the initiative of moving harder or faster because of that. He pushed a bit further, burying himself completely inside her. Then he stopped, allowing her time to adjust again.

Brennan gasped as he finally started to move. She groaned as he stopped again, no doubt to allow her body more time. Sometimes, she was convinced that he was better attuned to it than she was. "Have I ever told you how good it feels to have you inside of me? Do you have any idea what that does to me, Seeley? It makes me feel complete. Grounded." She kissed him deeply. "Loved."

Booth kissed her back. "I feel safe when I'm inside you. That's how you make me feel. Loved, too," he added, smiling against her lips. He moved inside her. "Is this okay?" he asked as he looked deeply into her eyes. Booth had made it a rule to check in with the woman he was inside of a couple times during sex. The muscles and manliness were nice attributes, but he was also capable of hurting a woman more easily, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Brennan felt her stomach do a flip flop, which she logically knew it couldn't perform. "Safe? Really?" Tears gathered in her eyes as she rolled her hips and clenched her inner muscles, trying to make him feel just as loved and special as he had made her feel.

Booth moaned as she clenched around him. "Baby..." He kissed her delicately behind her ear, then moved again. "Are you ready? No pain?" he asked her. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met.

"Never. Seeley, please, don't make me wait one more second," she pleaded again with him, needing him to understand just how much she needed him. His touch. His love.

He thrust his hips forward, caught her moan with his mouth. Booth set a steady rhythm, pleasure tingling throughout his body. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as he kept moving his hips, making sure to create pressure on her pubic bone as well, making sure she wouldn't be left behind once he'd be unable to hold back.

Even though the past experience was, like she had told him, extremely satisfying, the knowledge that this time he was linked to her in a way that he hadn't been before, left her body humming in anticipation. She could feel the muscles in her thighs clench, and a few seconds later, she felt her next orgasm building slowly in her belly. The moment she did, she focused her attention on his body, trying to move with him, making sure he would fall with her this time.

The pace of his thrusts increased as she sheathed him in her warmth again and again. She almost climbed into him and her muscles tensed, her head falling back, lips parting. Booth knew she was close. So was he. With his mouth on her nipple, he slammed deeper into her. Releasing her nipple momentarily, Booth guided one of her legs over his shoulder so he entered her at a different angle and rubbed exactly the right spots. His hips now pistoning of their own volition, Booth felt something powerful build up within him, felt her match his strokes, and knew true bliss was about to happen.

Brennan moaned loudly as he guided her leg over his shoulder, hitting the exact right spot. She looked up at him and shaking slightly, she ran her finger over his cheek. "Ready, baby?"

He smiled at her loveliness. "Ready," he confirmed, slowing down his thrusts as they spoke. Though when she nodded and closed her eyes, ready for the pleasure that was about to wash over them, he picked up speed and squeezed her breast in his hand. She clenched tighter and tighter around him, and he reached the point of no return, the pressure wonderful and unbearable at the same time.

Brennan closed her eyes as he picked up speed again, focusing on her body, completely letting go of her control, trusting him with her body. The moment she gave up control, she could feel the heat spread, starting deep inside of her, quickly setting her entire body on fire. "Booth!" she cried out to him as the second orgasm ran through her.

Booth was panting from the exertion and as soon as she called his name, he knew it was time to let go. A few more particularly deep thrusts and he came inside her, sperm shooting against her cervix. He had never before realized how she would usually call out as she orgasmed, and he would when he came down from it. Booth kept thrusting for a little while, stimulating her walls. "Temperance," he sighed against her skin. The sound of her name caressed his tongue and he felt satisfied, happy, as though only she and he existed, and they were in a heavenly place. Booth placed small gentle kisses on her body, running his fingers along her arm, feeling the heat of her body with his own. He smiled.

She enjoyed the small kisses he placed on her body and all of a sudden, she realized something. Something very important, something she hadn't realized before, but now that she did, she knew what she had to do. It all seemed so simple now, that she laughed out loud at the fact that she hadn't realized it earlier.

* * *

**Are you still interested in reading more? Please let us know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Legally**

**PREVIOUSLY ON Physically, Spiritually, Legally:**

_She enjoyed the small kisses he placed on her body and all of the sudden she realized something. Something very important,_ _something she hadn't realized before, but now that she did, she knew what she had to do. It all seemed so simple now, that she laughed out loud at the fact that she hadn't realized it earlier._

"Mm, what's funny?" Booth asked between kisses, looking up at her a moment. He was still buried inside her, and he was planning on staying that way for as long as possible. He kissed her shoulder, went down her arm. He drew his fingers over her breast, the outline of her ribcage, her waist, hip, around her buttock, where he flattened his palm against her skin.

"I just realized something, Booth. Something very important," she answered softly as she smiled at him, confident that he would agree.

He playfully squeezed her bottom. "What?" He matched her smile.

"We are linked. And I don't mean our bodies. And I don't mean just now, when we are making love. Our love links us together, right?" she asked him, wanting to make sure he did agree with her.

His smile broadened. "Exactly. When did you get so wise?" he teased while massaging her bottom.

"I learned from the best," she grinned. "And I have a steep learning curve," she added playfully. "But wait, there is more."

Booth cocked his eyebrows. "More?" He squeezed particularly hard, about to take offense that she hadn't given him any sign of enjoyment at his efforts.

She stared into his eyes, trying to hold back her grin as she clenched her inner muscles around him. "Happy now?" she asked him, and kissed his jaw.

"Okay," Booth groaned. "You have my full attention. Go on." His hand left her bottom and followed the elegant curve of her back.

Brennan smiled as he continued to explore her body, even though he was more familiar with it than anyone else. "That link between us, it's changed now that I'm pregnant. It's," she let her hands wander over his shoulders as she tried to find the correct word, "It's stronger, do you know what I mean? It makes me love you, well not more, but the feeling is stronger, more intense. We are linked through the baby. You will always be his or her father and I will always be his or her mother." She ignored the fact that it wasn't a baby yet, that it was still an embryo as she looked up into his eyes to make sure he was still with her. "Do you know what I mean?"

Booth smiled broadly, insanely happy, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm with you on that," he confirmed. "You'll make a great mother, Bones. I know you will," he spoke proudly.

"I can only hope to ever be as good a parent as you are." She closed her eyes for a moment, counting to three, before she opened them again and gently framed his face with her hands. "I have a very," she emphasized the word by clenching her inner muscles around him, "very important question for you. I need you to answer honestly. And should your answer be yes, there are two conditions. Okay?" Her voice was soft and a little hesitant as she spoke to him.

Booth loved how she turned their attention to the fact that they were still physically joined, and responded by grinding into her pubis. His motion had been subtle, but her eyes widened a little all the same, her lips parting slightly. "So shoot," he encouraged her.

She loved the way he gently nudged her so intimately to encourage her to ask him what had been so obvious at first, and even though she had logically worked her way up to this conclusion, her heart still raced as she closed her eyes and spoke the four words she had never thought she would want to hear, let alone say. "Will you marry me?"

Dumbfounded, Booth stared at her, waiting for her to burst out laughing and proclaim her words a joke. But the laughter never came. Instead, she carefully opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "M-marry you?" he repeated, still dumb-struck.

"Yes, that's what I asked." As the silence continued, tears gathered in her eyes. _Damn it. I shouldn't have asked. _"Never mind, just - just forget about it. It's okay. I uhm, I probably shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. Just - just forget I said it, okay?"

"Okay," Booth nodded quickly, though a smile appeared on his face. He slowly pulled out of her and pulled her into a sitting position with him. "Hold on," he told her gently as he saw her eyes glimmer with tears. He got off the couch and crouched on one knee before her. He took her right hand in both of his, then used one of them to turn her head so she was facing him and he could look into her eyes. "Temperance Brennan, love of my life. Even though we don't do things the usual way, my answer is 'yes'. Yes. I do. You would make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me." Booth felt something sting his eyes as well. "Will you marry me, too?"

"I will." A few tears slowly rolled down her cheek. She didn't wipe them away though, they were tears of happiness. "You do remember what I said before I asked you, right?" she asked, needing to be able to do this under those two conditions.

"My mind... is kind of a blur right now," he smiled stupidly, "But I think I remember something about conditions."

"Yes, two of them to be exact and they are non-negotiable. I'm sorry about that, but I need them. Okay?" She slid down from the couch and settled on the floor next to him, looking into his eyes.

She got down to his level so they could communicate more easily. "Tell me about them." His mind was all over the place. Within a few hours, he had become a new father, connected to Bones even more, become engaged to the love of his life, and now she was talking about conditions. Booth decided to just let it all rain down on him. He would make sense of it all sometime later.

Brennan took a deep breath and spoke up. "Okay. I'll start with the easiest one. When we get married, I am NOT marrying in white. Okay? It may sound silly, but as far as I'm concerned it's wrong. I'm not a virgin anymore and I haven't been for quite some time. Besides, I would prefer a dress I can wear more than once. Can you agree to that condition?" She realized how silly it had to sound, but she knew him. Booth would want the traditional wedding and she just preferred to be clear on this, since she wasn't going to change her mind about it and to prevent him from being disappointed when he saw her coming down the aisle in a simpler dress than an over-prized, white wedding gown.

Booth smiled and shook his head. This was so typical. But it was one of the many reasons he loved her, so of course, he would be a hypocrite to deem this a serious problem. "Wear your lab coat for all I care, Bones," he told her with mirth in his voice.

"No, Booth. I will most definitely wear a dress. Not my lab coat. It just won't be a wedding gown." She looked at him, not really knowing what to make of his statement.

"The fun is that we can wear what we like, Bones. It's _our _wedding day. We make the rules," he said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "And you'll look beautiful anyway. Honestly, wear what you like."

"Okay," she smiled before she leaned in and pressed her lips against his for a moment. "That was the easy one. I didn't really think you would mind. But I had to be sure. I know how silly it sounds, but it's important to me." She took a deep breath and got up again. "The floor is kinda cold, would you mind if we…," she gestured to the couch.

"You know what, hold on, I have a better idea," he winked at her and quickly went to the bedroom. Stark naked, he came back, carrying a blanket in his arms. He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to come sit on his lap.

She smiled gratefully as she settled herself on his lap. "Thanks, this is a better idea, Booth." She was hesitant to tell him about the second condition, because she didn't want him to think it was an excuse so she could change her mind. She was sure. Otherwise, she wouldn't have asked.

She settled on his lap and he drew the blanket around their naked bodies. This way, they were sharing body heat and would be warmed by the blanket. "I know it is," he said with an impeccable smile. "Now what about that second condition?"

"I don't want to get married yet. Actually not for another two years." She snuggled closer to him, soaking up his body heat, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

His mouth formed a big, round 'O'. "Uhm, so why's that? Why would you ask me now to... I don't get it," he concluded. "Please enlighten me. You're marrying a guy with half your IQ, mind you."

"Well," she grabbed his hand and rested it on her lower belly, over her uterus, where their baby was currently growing. "I have a few reasons. The first one is that I don't want to get married while I'm pregnant. Weddings tend to be stressful and so is the preparation for one. And I should avoid stress while I'm pregnant, for sake of the baby's health. So that explains the first nine months. Secondly, I don't want to get married right after the baby is born either, because my body will need some time to recover from childbirth. See? That's why I don't want to marry this year anymore. Can you - can you understand that?"

"Oh. Right. Definitely," he spoke. "Yup. But that leaves the question: Why ask me to marry you? Wait - I know the answer," he grinned mischievously. "You, Dr Brennan, always want to be first. Best, fastest. You get what I mean. You just couldn't let me ask you first, is that it?" he laughed.

"No. That's not it at all." She turned to him. "Given the fact that you knew about my previous notions on marriage, combined with your unwillingness to put your needs before mine, I just concluded that it was highly unlikely that you would ask me. And my notions on marriage haven't changed that much, Booth. I will still be your partner, I will still work at the lab. I will keep my independence. And even that wasn't the main reason why I've been so reluctant towards the idea of marriage, because I know you would allow me to continue to be independent and to run my own life. Right?"

"I would at least have honourable intentions," he agreed.

"I don't know what that means, Booth." She looked at him, waiting for him to explain it to her. This entire conversation was too important to brush any part of it aside.

"I'm saying that I would allow you space, yes, but that I cannot swear to anything of the sort, because I can't look into the future. Though I can't imagine I would ever try to overrule your principles."

"Okay, that makes sense. What made me change my mind, was the baby, actually." She put her hands over his, which was still on her belly, stroking his hand softly.

"You mean it would be easier to raise this baby, legally speaking, if we were married?" It would be a good reason to get married. At least a practical one.

"Well yes, that's actually a good reason too, but no that's not it. Booth, you know, part of my reluctancy to get married, is because in my mind, it's too big of a commitment. Up until we became partners, I was convinced that everyone in my life would at one moment or another leave me. Do you know what I mean?"

Yes. He did know what she meant. And it tore at his heartstrings. "Come here," he said and hugged her against him. He kissed her and stroked her hair. "That part of your life is over, Temperance. You don't have to be afraid of people leaving you anymore. We're a family. I will not allow anything to push us apart."

She looked up at him. "I know the current divorce rates are high, but like you said, we always do things our way. And well, we've known each other for about eight years and I feel like I really know you. And I know that even if this doesn't work out, even if we do end up getting a divorce, you can never lose me and I can never lose you, because we will be forever linked through our son or our daughter. And I would never do anything to you or our child like what Rebecca put you and Parker through. I promise, Seeley. You believe me, right?"

"Of course I believe you. You don't lie. And you know what, that 'we'll be forever linked' thing that you just mentioned? I like the sound of that," he smiled happily, and pulled her with him as he leaned back into the couch. "I can't wait 'till we tell Parker he'll have a sibling. He's always wanted one, you know," he told her dreamily. "But do tell me about that second condition of yours. I'm straying away from the subject matter."

"Well, like I said, I don't want to get married for another 18 to 24 months. I've just explained why I don't want to marry for another year. Well, if we wait just a little longer than a year, like next spring or maybe summer, the baby will be old enough to walk. And then he or she can be an active participant in our wedding. If it's a girl I suppose she would be a flower girl. And if it's a boy, he and Parker could be the ring bearers. What do you think?"

He kissed her. "I think it sounds like a dream."

She gently removed herself from his embrace and straddled him, pressing her body close to his as she looked him in the eye. "There is one more reason, why I asked you to marry me." She smiled broadly.

"What?" he asked.

"I love you, Seeley Joseph Booth," she answered him before she leaned closer and kissed him, wrapping her entire body around his.

And he believed her. If she hadn't been smothering him with the kiss, rendering him completely speechless, he could have gone on for hours about how much he loved her back. But this method did seem more effective. His arms wound around her, his belly and chest pressed against her, and their tongues caressing one another. She was perfect. He had to have done something right in his life to be given an angel like her. They devoured each other on that couch - certainly not for the first time that day. Centuries could have passed and they wouldn't have noticed. They were one. And they would stay that way. Legally, physically, spiritually. Forever.

The End


End file.
